


Chattily Ever After

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Sided Attraction, Protective Luka Couffaine, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: When Marinette falls under a sleeping curse thanks to the newest akuma devastating Paris, Luka and Chat Noir have to work together to save her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mordelle and Dany for putting up with my Lukanette obsession, and Dany especially for thinking up the title!

Things had descended into chaos so quickly, Luka honestly wasn’t sure what happened. One minute he and Marinette were relaxing in the park, just enjoying the peace and quiet, and then— _ chaos.  _ Out of nowhere a heavy, glittering sort of fog enveloped everything around them, and the sound of screams erupted just outside the park’s iron gates. 

Fuck. An  _ akuma.  _

“Luka, are you okay?” Marinette shifted closer to his side, her dark hair tickling his forearm. “I think this fog is part of an akuma attack! We need to get out of here as quick as we ca—ouch!!”

Panic immediately floored inside him, making Luka’s heart pound. “Are you okay? Marinette?” Luka blindly wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her shudder and flinch as she forced out a wobbly breath through her teeth. “Marinette, talk to me. Tell me what happened. Did you hurt yourself?”

“I-I’m not sure. I was reaching for my purse, and my finger..I think something stabbed it?” Drenched in confusion, her voice grew strained. Tense. “Luka, I...don’t feel right. Something’s wrong. My body, it feels weird, like it’s..tingling…”

That didn’t sound good. Luka paled, all too aware of how her pulse was becoming sporadic, a sluggish drumbeat that thrummed against his palm. “Marinette? Stay with me, okay? You’ve got to fight it!” Whatever  _ it  _ was.

“I’m trying, b-but...I don’t think I can, Luka.” Marinette sucked in a raspy gulp of air, her nails biting into his upper arms. “My hand...it h-hurts. And I can’t-”

“What? Can’t what??” Luka cupped her face, desperation making his fingers tremble. “Marinette, talk to me! Tell me what’s wrong!”

He never got to find out. As if struck down by some sort of wicked curse, Luka had to watch in horror as Marinette’s head fell back in anguished repose, a sigh parting her rosebud lips. And like a marionette cut free from her strings, her entire body all at once went limp in his arms, plummeting towards the ground in a mess of limbs and fabric. 

“Marinette!!” Luka moved fast, pillowing her petite frame against his as they sank to their knees in the soft grass. Only by pure luck was he able to absorb most of the impact himself. It left him hissing with pain, his left knee screeching in protest against the rough treatment. But despite that, Luka’s focus was immediately on the unconscious girl he held. “Marinette? Hey, can you hear me?” 

No answer. Luka anxiously watched her chest rise and fall, waiting for her to speak, breathe, cry out his name. But she did none of those things. Marinette remained unearthly still, her lashes a smudge of raven’s feathers against the paleness of her cheeks. If anyone else could see her, they might as well believe she was dead. Or in a very deep, enchanted sleep. 

…...Wait. Enchanted sleep? Now why did that sound so familiar? 

“No. No way.” Luka lowered her body to the grass and carefully lifted her left hand, the one closest to her purse. He instantly spotted a streak of crimson running down her pointer finger, and a bruised, blackened wound at the very tip, just below her manicured nail. 

Damn. She really must have cut herself on something. Or-

“She pricked her finger.” 

Swearing under his breath, Luka stared at the toxic looking wound, which was precisely the size of a needle point. It made perfect sense. Marinette was absolutely the type to keep sewing needles on her. And he’d seen a lot of random akuma powers! Who’s to say there couldn’t be one that made strange, enchanted mist, and cursed beautiful girls to fall into a deep, unbreakable sleep? 

Assuming he was right though, that presented a whole other problem. One Luka really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to think about. 

_ How on earth was he supposed to wake her up?? _

Luckily, or unluckily, perhaps, that particular train of thought was ruined by a shudder that ran through the sparkling fog, and the loud, frustrated cry that followed, piercing the warm summer air. 

Luka’s head jerked up, giving him a front row seat to see a figure in black leather and silver-tipped boots come stumbling out of the mist to his right, a baton clutched tightly in his clawed fist. 

_ Chat Noir?! _

The hero released a furious yowl, swiping at the mist with his claws. “Villanelle, you cheat!! Come out and fight me, one on one! You can’t hide!!” 

Villanelle? Was that the akuma’s name? Never mind, it didn’t matter. Luka frantically waves at the miraculous holder, flagging him down. “Chat Noir!! Over here!” 

The hero’s head whipped around, lips spread in a fanged snarl. It quickly faded when he saw the two of them though, Chat’s whole posture shifting out of its defensive stance. “Luka? What are you doing here? There’s an akuma attacking the city!! You should be somewhere safe!” His gaze shifted lower, and panic immediately ignited within his emerald green eyes. “Is that Marinette?! What happened? Is she hurt?!”

Not quite. “See for yourself.” Luka showed Chat her finger, which was significantly darker now than it had been a few minutes ago. In fact, the bruising was spreading down past her knuckle, snake-like tendrils of poison curling towards the palm of her hand. “Oh fuck. It’s getting worse…” 

“Worse? What do you mean,  _ worse?  _ What HAPPENED to her??”

“I don’t know! Not for sure, anyway. But I’ve got my theories.” Luka let the blond take Marinette’s hand, his claws gently caressing over her bloody skin. “You said the akuma’s name was Villanelle, right?”

“Yeah. She’s some kind of sorceress with this weird, creepy scepter. She used that to create all this mist, after she swore to ‘destroy everyone’s happy endings.’ You know, typical villain stuff.” Chat scowled. “I was trying to hold her off until Ladybug arrived, but I got caught up in one of her magical blasts. The next thing I know, I’m trapped in this stupid mist!” He gestured to the diamond-dust fog with his free hand, huffing angrily. “I’ve been wandering around for ages now, trying to find my way out.”

Seriously? Luka didn’t like the sound of that. “What about Ladybug? Have you heard anything from her?”

“Not a peep. Either this mist is interfering with my cell reception, or-”

“She can’t reach us.” Or she was indisposed. Which meant they were on their own. And with everything Chat had told him, Luka was starting to think that his cursed needle theory had some real weight behind it. “Chat, listen to me. We’ve got bigger problems right now. I think Villanelle must be trying to trap Paris in some kind of corrupt, fairy tale world. That’s the only thing that explains why Marinette collapsed! She pricked her finger on a needle, and it put her under some sort of curse.”

Chat’s ears flattened against his skull. “I guess that makes sense...but where did she get the needle?” 

“Probably from her purse. Marinette was reaching for it when she stabbed herself.” Seeing Chat’s confusion, Luka elaborated. “She’s a designer. It stands to reason she’d carry around a small sewing kit, in case she needs it. I assume, anyway.” 

“You.. _ assume? _ What does that mean? You didn’t double check??”

Luka frowned. “Of course not. I’m not going to invade her privacy, Chat Noir. Whatever’s in her purse, it’s Marinette’s business, not mine.” 

“I’m not saying you have to invade anything! What kind of cat do you think I am?” Chat rolled his eyes and grabbed the small purse, holding it up. “If you’re right about the sewing kit, then maybe one of the needles came loose and poked through the fabric!” 

Huh. That was...surprisingly clever of him. 

“Good thinking.” Luka warily inspected the pink cloth, searching for a flash of silver, or a tear. And while it took a minute, his teal eyes finally found what they were looking for. “Damn. Nice guess, Chat.” Luka pointed to the spot; a quilting needle had jabbed its way through the delicate fabric near the purse’s clasps, sticking out almost a quarter of an inch. Even more incriminating though, its tip was stained with flaky crimson. “Look. She definitely pricked her finger. There’s blood all over the needle.” 

“Blood?” Peeking at the needle, realization dawned on the hero’s face. “Which means we were both right! Thanks to Villanelle and her magic fog, the needle was cursed! So when Marinette pricked her finger, it put her to sleep! Just like the spindle from the story!” 

“Exactly.” Luka gingerly pushed the purse away from Marinette’s arm, making sure the needle pointed towards the ground. He didn’t want to risk another accident. Not when they still had a very big problem on their hands. The same problem he’d been anguishing over in the back of his head since Marinette first collapsed.

Chat must’ve noticed his increasingly dour mood, because he clapped him on the shoulder and flashed a wide, toothy grin. “Why the long face? This is good news! Breaking a fairy tale curse is the easiest thing in the world! All Marinette needs is a kiss, and she’ll wake right up!” 

Yeah. That was the problem Luka didn’t want to think about. 

“True love’s kiss. She needs _true_ _love’s_ kiss, Chat.” Staring at the lovely sleeping form of his crush, Luka flinched. “And I can't give that to her. Marinette doesn’t love _me._ Her heart belongs to someone else.”

“What?? Who?” 

Luka hesitated, offering Marinette a silent apology inside his head. He didn’t want to say anything without her permission, but this was Chat Noir. If there was anyone Luka could trust to keep her secret, it was him. 

“......it’s Adrien. She’s in love with Adrien Agreste.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants angst? Because you’re getting angst!

For the longest time after Luka’s confession, Chat Noir didn’t say anything. He simply looked at him, then at Marinette’s sleeping body on the grass, a thousand thoughts and emotions racing across his face. But when he finally did speak, his voice was hoarse, as if strangled in the back of his throat. 

“She likes...Adrien? _The Adrien?_ Are you sure??”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Luka watched the hero start to pace, his tail-like belt swishing behind him. “Is that so hard to believe? Marinette and Adrien are friends. Friends develop crushes on each other all the time.”

“Well yeah, but... _Adrien??”_ Chat shook his head, frowning darkly. “I don’t know. Marinette doesn’t strike me as the type to fall for someone like Mr. Poised and Perfect. I mean, what does she even see in him? Adrien’s so...so boring!!” 

The sheer vehemence in the cat’s voice came out of nowhere, and it made Luka do a double take. “Woah, easy there kitten. Where’s this anger coming from? Do you have some kind of problem with Adrien?” 

“What? No, of course not.” Chat scoffed. “Who could possibly have a problem with Adrien Agreste? Everyone loves him! He’s the most perfect, handsome boy in all of Paris.” His lips twisted the blond’s name into a snarl, glittering fangs on full display. “Too bad it’s all fake.” 

Fake? Adrien?? Luka eyed the hero skeptically, wondering what the hell he was talking about. “I don’t know about all that. Sure, Adrien puts on a face for the public, but that’s not all he is. I’ve spent time with him, Chat Noir. He’s a sweet kid! You just have to get to know him.”

“What’s to know? Adrien Agreste is a walking, talking photo op. He’s smart, and polite, and friendly to everyone, because that’s what’s expected of him. But it’s all an act, Luka. He just does whatever his father tells him to do, at the expense of his own happiness.” Chat flicked his tail above Marinette’s prone body and shook his head. “Marinette can’t be in love with someone like that. She deserves _better.”_

That...damn. Luka honestly couldn’t think of what to say. A part of him wanted to jump to Adrien’s defense again, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out. But now an alarm was steadily going off inside his head, a nagging sense that he was...missing something. Something important. Something that Luka knew would change everything, if he could just figure it out. 

But whatever it was, now wasn’t the time to delve down that particular rabbit hole. So Luka pushed those thoughts away, gently shaking his head. 

“Chat, I don’t think any of that matters. I’m telling you, Marinette is in love with Adrien. She has been for a long time.”

“And I’m telling _you,_ that’s impossible! Marinette likes guys like us!!”

“Guys like...us.”

“Yes! Guys with charisma! Confidence! A sense of humor!! Guys she can trust to defend her, and stand by her, even if it means defying what everyone else is expecting him to do,” Chat exclaimed, splaying a clawed hand across his chest. “Trust me, Luka. I know what I’m talking about.”

There it was again. That sense of _knowing._ Luka couldn’t put his finger on it, but he sensed it. The answer was right there, hovering just out of his reach. All he’d have to do was ask the right questions, and everything would unfold before him. 

“.....You know, for a superhero, you sure seem to know an awful lot about Marinette’s taste in boys,” Luka slowly drawled, shaping each word with intent. “It’s almost like you’ve talked about it before.”

There. Chat’s jaw clenched, then released, almost too fast for Luka to see. One second later, and he would’ve missed it. 

“W-well...that’s because we have! Marinette used to have a crush on me, once upon a time! This me, that is. Chat Noir.” Chat flushed, the barest hint of pink peeking out from under his mask. “She was devastated when I let her down, of course, but it had to be done. This cat only has room for one great love in his life, and that’s-”

“Ladybug.” The other piece of the miraculous shaped puzzle. 

“R-right.”

Luka pursed his lips and scrutinized Chat’s face, silently reading him. The cat probably didn’t realize it, but his inner melody was dangerously offbeat. The chaotic mess of crescendos, clashing piano and guitar riffs all fought for dominance inside him, betraying his nerves. 

Honestly, at the rate he was going, he might as well scream his identity from the top of the Eiffel tower. 

“.....Chat. I’m going to say one thing, and I want you to listen. Okay?” 

“...Yes?”

Luka cupped Marinette’s thin hand in his own and lifted it up, exposing the poisonous black that was now creeping up her wrist. “Look at her. While we’re sitting here arguing, or debating, or whatever the hell you want to call it, Marinette is DYING. Do you understand that? The curse is literally eating her alive. And without Ladybug’s cure, the only thing that can save her life is true love’s kiss.”

Chat’s shoulders stiffened, and painful realization started to darken his electric sclera. “I know that. I’m the one who told you to kiss her, remember?”

“That won’t work. You know it won’t. Marinette needs a kiss from her real true love. And that’s you. The REAL YOU.” 

“...Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means.” Luka gave the hero a grim smile, his voice dropping to a low, gravely bass. “It means that I’m a lot smarter than I look, Chat. I can put two and two together.” He reached out and clapped Chat on the shoulder, flexing his fingertips into the soft leather. “But it also means that I’m pretty good at keeping secrets. Especially when Marinette’s life hangs in the balance. So do yourself a favor, and shut up while you’re ahead. Unless you have some other big, life changing secret you’re willing to share.” 

It took a minute for his words to hit home. Luka saw the cat’s brain racing a mile a minute, trying to keep up. And then, like clockwork, his pupils contracted into vicious little black slits, a ragged hiss puncturing the air. “Did—did you just threaten me? Was that seriously a threat, Couffaine?”

“Call it whatever you want. I don’t care. The only thing that matters to me is Marinette’s safety.” The picture of blatant disinterest, Luka shrugged, giving Chat a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You should understand that. I’ve seen what you’ll do to protect Ladybug. This isn’t any different.”

“It is!! It is though! Because you don’t _need me, Luka!!_ You never have!” Chat snarled and wrenched Marinette’s hand out of his grip. “But since you’re too blind to see what’s right in front of your fucking face, I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you!!” 

Before Luka could even consider the implications of what he was saying, Chat lifted Marinette’s fingers to his mouth and pressed a searing, angry kiss to the necrotic flesh. And just like that—

Wait. Nothing happened. Marinette remained limp as a scrap of silk on the grass, her pale hand lifelessly dangling from Chat’s grip. There was no sign she’d even felt him touch her. The kiss...didn’t work. 

“What the hell?” Luka paled. “I—I don’t understand. Why didn’t it work? I thought..”

“It’s like I told you. She doesn’t love me, Luka.” All of the fury slipped out of Chat’s tone, and tired, relentless exhaustion took its place. “Maybe she did, once. I don’t know. She never said anything. But I’ve seen the way she looks at you, alright? It’s like fireworks go off every time you’re together. Marinette..she _adores_ you, Luka. You. Not me. And if you stopped lying to yourself, and actually bothered to pay attention, you would’ve realized that a long time ago.”

Luka gazed at the petite girl, a blossoming, warm sense of hope building inside his chest. That couldn’t be right. It couldn’t be. Chat had to be wrong! Except the proof was right there, wasn’t it, in her blackened skin and bloody fingertip. Marinette wasn’t healed. She wasn’t waking up. Which meant… 

“You were right,” Luka whispered. “Marinette, she’s,”

“In love with you. Yeah. I told you that. It’s about time you listened to me.” 

“I…..Chat, I’m..”

“Sorry? That’s what you were going to say, right? You’re sorry?” Chat carefully lifted Marinette’s upper torso off the ground and draped her against Luka’s chest. “Please, spare me. I don’t want to hear it. The _only_ thing I want is for Marinette to be alright. So why don’t YOU do us both a favor and fucking kiss her already, okay? I want to get this over with.”

There wasn’t a single thing Luka could think to say. Not now. Whatever bond he and the blond had managed to form in their brief friendship was long gone, broken by his own hand and crumbling to pieces around them. Luka couldn’t go back from this. He couldn’t fix it. 

But….he could help Marinette.

“....Thank you, Chat.” Luka cupped Marinette’s face and tilted her head back, a streak of dark hair curling against her cheekbone. “It probably doesn’t mean much, coming from me, but I’m grateful. Marinette is one of the most important people in my life. I couldn’t bear to lose her.” 

Chat didn’t say anything. Not right away. And when he did, it was barely louder than a whisper. “Neither could I. You’re not the only one who cares about her, you know? Marinette’s my friend. If I could help her, I would. But I..love Ladybug. And Marinette, she loves _you.”_ Chat stood up and backed off, turning his face away. “....That’s how it’s meant to be.”

“....Yeah. Maybe you’re right.” Wearing a fleeting smile, Luka shared one last look with the wary superhero before he bent his head down and brushed his and Marinette’s lips together in a chaste, delicate kiss. 

They were satin soft, and as cool as the rest of her, but Luka didn’t care. He merely focused on pouring as much adoration and love into the kiss as he possibly could, praying it worked. And for one agonizing, terror filled moment….nothing happened. Luka didn’t feel anything except the touch of her skin, the fog pressing in around him, and his heartbeat that was starting to drum wildly out of control, forcing dread to bleed into his thoughts. 

Was Chat wrong? Did Marinette love someone else now? Someone they didn’t even know? Luka froze, making a soundless moan against her lips. That..he wouldn’t know what to do. They wouldn’t be able to cure her. She’d die! And his heart would die with her. 

Fortunately, a small stirring beneath him dashed those thoughts to the curb. Luka waited, unsure if he’d imagined it, but then he felt Marinette’s mouth start to tremble and warm against his own, parting in a sweet, mewling sigh. 

It was the most beautiful sound Luka had ever heard. 

“Chat, look! She’s awake! Marinette’s awake!!” Luka snapped his head up to catch the cat’s attention, only to find—nothing. Chat was gone. He’d disappeared into thin air, leaving only a haze of glittering white in his wake. “What the hell..?” 

Did he escape? The mist did seem thinner, somehow. Like it was becoming less dense, the glittering dulled to a faint shimmer. That was strange, but plausible. Perhaps breaking Marinette’s curse had diminished Villanelle’s powers, somehow. And Chat, seeing his opportunity, had fled to freedom, vanishing before Luka could stop him. Or before Marinette could start asking uncomfortable questions. Clever cat. 

“.....nghh….L-Luka?” The sound of Marinette moaning his name felt like a prayer, and Luka quickly smiled down at her, the flutter of her lashes against his cheek recapturing his attention and making him want to cry with joy. 

“Hey Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Luka breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. Fuck. She was _okay._ Marinette was ALIVE!

“H-hey.” Marinette winced, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. She was dazed, her quickfire mind not awake enough yet to process why she was in his arms. What he’d done. 

Biting his lip to contain the hundred different things he knew he should tell her, that he’d have to explain, Luka gathered Marinette into his arms and buried his face in her neck, muffling a sob. Holding her, cherishing her, that was all he wanted. All he needed. Everything else could wait a few minutes. 

“...Luka?” Hesitating at his silence, Marinette finally fell quiet. If she felt the tears staining her jacket, or sensed his confliction, she didn’t say anything. She just let him hold her. So, that’s exactly what Luka did. He held her as tight as he possibly could, watching the mist over her shoulder. And that’s when he saw it. A flicker of green hovering within the fog, watching them embrace. It was luminous and bright, and brimming with tears, and Luka recognized it. 

Those were a cat’s eyes. _Chat’s eyes._

Hugging Marinette closer, he slowly cocked his head in acknowledgment to the despairing orbs. The eyes blinked once, dilating greedily, then vanished somewhere inside the cloying mist. But Luka didn’t stop them. He didn’t call Chat back. Instead, he swallowed his guilt, his pride, and his anger, and he willingly let Chat disappear into the mist, as if he were never even there. Because at the end of the day...

His silence was the very least that Adrien deserved. 


End file.
